Hunted
by WolfAmongstSheep
Summary: Sylar is on a mission, years after Nathan starts kidnapping people. R


**Ok, so this is, like, years later, basically Five Years Gone universe.**

**I don't have Luke in here, cause even though he's cool, he can't be here.**

**Sorry Luke lovers.**

**Also, I'm gonna extend this,but only if I get some reviews, so please, please, please, review my story!**

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to please step out of the vehicle." a cop ordered him.

Sylar smirked behind his baseball cap, "Officer, I don't fully understand what I did wrong."

The policeman looked at him suspiciously, "Well, for starters, you were goin' about 50 miles past the speed limit"

"Well," Sylar peered out the window at the cop's name tag, "Officer Walker, you were goin' pretty fast to keep up with me."

Officer Walker's face turned red, "Sir, I'm not asking anymore, please get out of your car."

Sylar's eyes flashed, and the cop almost stepped back, creeped out. There was something about this man that made him as inhuman.

Sylar spoke quietly, and softly. "In four countries besides the U.S. I'm a serial killer. In 49 states, I'm a serial killer," he paused, "I didn't make the cut in Alaska."

The cop was shocked and almost spoke before Sylar interrupted him. "I'm also a terrorist, guilty of being an accessory to aid evolved humans, guilty of helping Peter Petrelli, but that was a long time ago, and," Sylar stopped for dramatic effect, "I really like killing."

Officer Walker's face had lost all signs of previous color. He has his hand on his police belt, which had been equipped with E.H. Catcher and an upgraded taser, as all cops were required to carry nowadays.

"Well, Sir," Officer Walker stammered, "There'll be no need for that, I'll just be in my way." And with that, the cop ran to his car, presumably to call to report a loose evolved human.

But it didn't matter if backup came, because Sylar was already long gone.

Sylar didn't bother with hiding, he could take whatever the world threw at him. The whole refugee lifestyle wasn't for him, and besides, he was on a mission.

Rob Gray, previously known as The Hunter, was spotted in town. In the last five years since he had found out that this man was his father, Sylar had never actually gotten a chance to talk with him.

Rob had assisted in catching the thousands of Evolved Humans out there, when it was first decreed that they were illegal. That was five years ago, and people either hate home of love him, but everyone knows The Hunter.

Sylar didn't actually know why he wanted to speak with his father so badly. He didn't understand why he needed to talk with him, because truthfully, he didn't have any questions. Maybe be just wanted to ask why he had given him up as a child. Why he had been SOLD to his uncle.

Sylar smirked, but otherwise pushed the notion away. He would not be bothered with trivial human things such as caring. He was better than human.

Over the years, Sylar had learned a few things. One, never trust anyone. It didn't matter how they seemed, that was never how they actually were. Evolved Human catchers were waiting around every corner to find them. Two, don't stay in the same place too long. You never knew when someone started to get auspicious of you, unless of course, you had Matt Parkman's ability. But unfortunately Sylar had never acquired that ability.

Sylar pulled into a nameless motel, and prepared for a disgusting night. No matter what Nathan Petrelli said on TV, America was going down hill. No, going downhill was the wrong phrase, because America was already at the bottom. It reduced to a dark, evil wasteland about three years ago. Filled with mean people, dreary skies, and lots of terrorist camps, the slums had taken over about 93 percent of the U.S.

Oh the government had enough money to fix everything, but catching all the terrorists that threatened the country was the prime obligation. The president, Nathan Petrelli, had managed to scare people into agreeing. What good is a nice home if you aren't alive to use it? People wanted answers, and Nathan always seemed to have them.

Sylar checked into the motel, and decided that he would figure out his game plan after sleeping. He had been driving for days, and he had to shake the police off numerous times. He thought he deserved a good night's sleep.

Sylar saw a cockroach scuttle into the wall if his room. The bed was small, and the TV screen had been smashed by the previous occupant. But at this point, Sylar didn't care if they gave him a carpet to sleep on. He lied down and closed his eyes. He used to tell himself that everything would go back to normal, that one day, he would be the only **real** predator out there. But now, he doesn't matter. Because now, everyone is hunted.


End file.
